Out of Body, Out of Mind
by BookSmartBrilliance
Summary: An accident in potions almost means the end for Hermione. What happens when Moaning Myrtle takes advantage of Hermione’s out of body experience? Will Myrtle finally get her chance with Harry? Will Hermione ever get her body back?
1. Misplaced Breakfasts

****

Title: Out of Body, Out of Mind 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: An accident in potions almost means the end for Hermione. What happens when Moaning Myrtle takes advantage of Hermione's out of body experience? Will Myrtle finally get her chance with Harry? Will Hermione ever get her body back? Or will everyone think she's lost her mind, including her best friends?

****

A/N: Yes...I know I should sit down and work on just one story...but this bunny was too good to pass up! Please, please, please review!

****

CHAPTER ONE -- MISPLACED BREAKFASTS

Hermione glanced across the room at Harry and Ron as they worked on their aging potion together. Ron's face was one of concentration as he tried to slice the flubboutous tentacle evenly while Harry was frowning at the instructions. Ron looked up and their eyes met. She looked away quickly pretending to check the board for additional instructions. She hated feeling this way towards him. Part of her was angry at him for having the nerve to ask her and the other part of her hated fighting with him. 

"Is this enough, Hermione?"

"Hmmm...oh, yes."

Neville frowned and looked around at the other groups. "Are you sure?"

Why did Ron always have to make things so complicated? He could be so infuriating!

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Neville. That's fine." she snapped, instantly being sorry for her shortness. Afterall, it wasn't Neville's fault. She shifted on one foot and accidentally knocked her quill off the table. She bent down to retrieve it as Neville dropped the contents of his cutting board into the cauldron. The contents flashed a bright red for a moment, which he thought rather odd, but it had disappeared before he could bring it to Hermione's attention. He shrugged and began counting out salamander toes.

Hermione straightened up and read over the instructions for the hundredth time. "Just a moment more and then we can add the ashwinder eggs."

"Are you and Ron fighting again?"

She looked up surprised, Neville continued to count as if he hadn't said anything. "What?"

He glanced up at her. "Are you two fighting?"

"He asked me if he could copy my Transfiguration essay. Honestly! What was I supposed to say?"

"How about....Ron do you want to snog me senseless?"

"Neville!" she squeaked, causing Lavender and Parvati to turn around and stare at them. Neville bit his lip trying not to laugh and turned bright red.

"What on earth would make you say that?" she whispered feeling the warmth creeping into her own cheeks. 

"Hermione if I can see it then it must be pretty obvious." He said adding the toes and eggs.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Snape. "Now each of you will designate one partner to drink the potion and I will come and determine your grade by the effect it has on you."

Hermione poured a small amount of potion into a tube and held it up to the light. It was a pale green color. She bit her lip and looked at it doubtfully. 

"Will you drink it, Hermione? He's sure to make me nervous and cause me to spill it or drop it." Neville said nervously as Snape watched Lavender down her potion and then watched her age before his eyes. She went from sixteen to about thirty in a matter of minutes and then suddenly she was back to normal. 

Neville backed up against the wall as Snape approached. "Granger, I don't have all day."

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath and swallowed the potion. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted. Worse even than the poly-juice potion she had made her second year. She coughed and set the tube down on the table.

Nothing happened. There were surprised looks from the other students. Hermione frowned. It hadn't worked? But they had followed the instructions exactly. She suddenly felt ill with the thought of receiving a failing grade.

Snape sneered at them. "You're incompetence is clearly showing, Longbottom. This means no credit for either of you."

Hermione felt her stomach heave. She suddenly realized it was more than the thought of a failing grade that made her feel sick. She really was sick. She raised her hand weakly. "Professor..."

"Don't try protesting it Granger. Even your perfect record must come to a stop sometime."

Everything seemed to slow as she felt her stomach heave a second time and her breakfast went all over Snape's robes.

Her eyes opened wide in shocked surprise as she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. There was a moment of shocked silence and then Ron and Harry burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter, followed by the other Gryffindors. Even the Slytherins couldn't help but laugh at the face of their Head of House. Hermione was mortified and turned away from the professor and ran for the door.

Snape turned an enraged face toward the green looking Neville who, suddenly faced with an angry Snape and the sight of Hermione's breakfast, followed her example. This caused Ron to fall out of his chair he was laughing so hard and Lavender and Parvati to shriek in disgust. 

Snape grabbed Neville by the collar of his robes and then he did something unexpected. "Longbottom, what is that?" He asked pointing towards their table.

Neville looked behind him at the remainder of his flubboutous tentacle. "I..."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You didn't use the entire tentacle?"

"N-no." Neville said.

"You idiot!" Snape dropped Neville a frown on his face. "Brown," he snapped. "Find Granger and bring her to me immediately." Lavender nodded and disappeared out the door. 

"The rest of you are dismissed. We will try your aging potions tomorrow. Potter, Weasley, you will clean up the mess your fellow Gryffindors have made...without the use of magic."

* * * * *

Hermione ran down the hall desperately searching for a girls' bathroom. She slammed the door open slightly surprised to find herself in the one on the second floor that Moaning Myrtle occupied.. She didn't have time to think though as she ran to the nearest stall and was sick again. 

"Oh yes, just come right in and be sick in my toilet. I don't mind."

Hermione was trembling as she leaned back against the stall door and looked up at Myrtle. The room seemed to be spinning.

"Oh, it's _you_." Myrtle said pouting. "Come to turn yourself into a cat again?"

Hermione shook her head, suddenly feeling too weak to respond.

"It's a shame. It would have been a nice Deathday present for me. I liked watching you grow whiskers."

Hermione pulled herself up and unlocked the door. She stumbled slightly as she walked toward the sink. What was wrong with her? She was surprised to find her reflection very pale and ill looking. She gripped the edge of the sink trying to stay upright.

"I was about your age fifty-two years ago when I died," Myrtle said wistfully looking over her shoulder. "If only that Olive Hornby hadn't....Oh I hate her, I HATE HER, I HATE HER!" Myrtle moaned loudly.

Suddenly Hermione felt her knees buckle and she fell losing her grip on the sink. She saw stars as her head connected with the cement floor and then there was darkness.

****

A/N: I beg of you...please review!


	2. Deathday Present

****

Title: Out of Body, Out of Mind 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: An accident in potions almost means the end for Hermione. What happens when Moaning Myrtle takes advantage of Hermione's out of body experience? Will Myrtle finally get her chance with Harry? Will Hermione ever get her body back? Or will everyone think she's lost her mind, including her best friends?

****

A/N: A slightly longer chapter. Enjoy! Please, please, please review!

****

CHAPTER TWO -- DEATHDAY PRESENT

Hermione opened her eyes alarmed to find herself very high in the air. It was almost as if she were floating near the ceiling on one of the school's broomsticks. Her alarm increased when she realized that this last thought was completely ludicrous, as was the fact that she really _was_ floating near the girls' bathroom ceiling without the use of a broom. She looked down to see herself lying unconscious on the floor. She caught her breath, or would have if she had had one. 

Myrtle was beside her body muttering.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Myrtle spun around, as if noticing her for the first time. "What are you doing up there?"

"I don't know!" Hermione said, trying to remain calm and failing miserably.

"You aren't dead," Myrtle said crossly. "You shouldn't be floating around like that. It's not fair that you're alive and you get to float"

Suddenly the door swung open. "Hermione? Are you in here?" From this height, Hermione could see Lavender poke her head in the door.

"I'm over here! Oh, Lav, come help me!" Lavender didn't see her lying on the other side of the stalls though and after a moment she closed the door. Hermione listened in disbelief as her friend's footsteps moved away down the hall. "Come back!"

"She can't hear you," said Myrtle gleefully as she floated up so that she was hovering near Hermione. "You aren't a ghost and you aren't dead. You're just out of your body."

"How do I get back in?" Hermione asked.

"I'd tell you," said Myrtle smiling evilly at her, "but that would ruin my DeathDay present."

"Deathday present?" Hermione asked, not liking her tone. 

"Yes," said Myrtle. "You're out of your body. So that leaves it open to anyone. Even me."

"No!" said Hermione willing herself to move downwards but with no effect. "You can't do that!"

"And why not?" Myrtle asked getting angry. "Don't I deserve another chance? It wasn't my fault that boy came in here with his monster. You aren't using it anyway."

"Yes I am!" Hermione cried.

Myrtle smiled. "Not anymore." Hermione watched in horror as Myrtle shot down to her unconscious body and then disappeared.

** ***

Ron looked up as Lavender entered the Transfiguration classroom. She looked pale and worried as she approached and whispered something to McGonagall. McGonagall frowned and asked her something in return before nodding towards her seat in front of Ron.

"Lav," whispered Ron leaning forward. "Did you find Hermione?"

Lavender turned around and looked at him. "Yes."

"Is she okay?" He asked, unable to stop grinning at the thought of Snape's face when she had thrown up on him. She was never going to live that down.

Lavender frowned. "Well...not really."

"What?" He asked, his grin disappearing.

"I found her in the bathroom. She had fainted. Madame Pomfrey says Neville practically poisoned her. I almost missed her..."

"Mr. Weasley," snapped McGonagall. "What is the meaning of this?"

He looked up surprised to find he had grabbed his books and was standing. "I....um...have to go to the infirmary."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "After the lesson, if you please."

Ron sat reluctantly down in his seat. Lavender gave him a sympathetic look before being told to face the front. His heart was pounding in his ears. Hermione had been poisoned? No wonder she had gotten so ill. And he had stood there laughing like a great big prat. He caught Harry's eye the next row over and indicated that they needed to talk. Harry nodded.

Ron found himself unable to concentrate for the remainder of the lesson. It was with a sigh of relief that the lesson finally ended and he picked up his books in one fell swoop and grabbed Harry's arm with the other. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, being pulled down the hall.

"The infirmary. Neville's finally poisoned her."

"What? Really?"

"Yes."

At the infirmary they were greeted by a stern looking Madame Pomfrey. "I thought you two would show up shortly."

"Is she alright?" Harry asked.

"She's doing well. Lucky Lavender made a second check on that bathroom. Any longer and..." She stopped at seeing the two boys pale. "But she's doing well. She should be able to return to her own bed by this evening."

"Can we see her?"

"She's sleeping, right now. Come back after lunch."

"Come on," Harry said , now being the one dragging his best friend out of the infirmary. "She says she's fine."

They stepped out into the hall. Ron's face darkened as he turned abruptly and started walking quickly down the hall. "Ron, where are you going?"

"To find Neville. And then I'm going to kill him."

*****

Hermione felt completely helpless as she stared down at the empty stalls. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before Lavender had returned to look at herself in the mirror and stumbled upon her body, but she was sure it had been a couple of hours at least. She had tried talking to Lavender, even tried begging with Myrtle, but there had been no response from either of them. She had tried moving from her spot but had found herself unable to even when she shut her eyes and tried to focus. Was she going to spend the rest of her life trapped in the girls' bathroom?

*****

After finally talking Ron out of killing Neville, Harry was tempted to reconsider his decision. He had thought that the guilt of almost poisoning his potions partner would be punishment enough for Neville, not to mention the eternity of detentions he'd received from Snape, but now it was Ron and himself who were being punished by endless questions from fellow Gryffindors.

Ginny sat down across from them, "I heard..."

"Yes, yes, yes. Neville poisoned Hermione." Harry said grumpily.

Ginny blinked, "He did? Is she alright?"

"Madame Pomfrey says she's fine."

"We're going to go see her in a minute," said Ron.

"Can I come?" Ginny asked, a worried look on her face.

"What were you going to say?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"You heard..."

Ginny waved dismissively her hand. "Oh, I heard Hermione threw up on Snape."

"She did," said Ron miserably. "And all we did was laugh."

"You should have seen his face, though" Harry whispered trying not to start laughing again. "It was priceless."

"Cleaning it up wasn't." Ron said pushing his food around on his plate.

"Urgh," Ginny said pushing her plate away. "I think I just lost my appetite.

*****

Myrtle opened her eyes and winced. She had a horrible headache. She hadn't had one in over fifty-two years and had quite forgotten how piercing they could be. There was a horrible scraping noise as Madame Pomfrey pulled back a curtain around her bed. "Awake are we?" she asked smiling kindly at her.

"Yes." She said surprised at the sound of her own voice. It wasn't her voice at all but Hermione's.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Odd. Very odd. Where are my glasses?" she asked touching her face lightly.

Pomfrey frowned down at her. "Glasses?"

"Yes...where are they? I can't see properly without them."

Her frowned deepened. "Hermione, you don't wear glasses."

She froze and looked up at Pomfrey. She laughed nervously. "Oh, yes, I forgot."

"Maybe you should stay overnight," Madame Pomfrey said, "You may have a concussion."

"Hermione!" called a male voice from behind. Pomfrey stepped aside and she saw three people approaching, two redheads and one in the middle she recognized instantly. She sat up abruptly startling Pomfrey. "Harry Potter!"

*****

Hermione felt herself falling. It was almost as if the invisible strings that had held her in her present predicament had been cut and she suddenly found the floor approaching at an alarming rate. She held out her hands to stop herself from slamming into it and saw them disappear through the floor. She quickly pulled them back through, her face inches from the ground. She thought a moment and then carefully moved her head closer to the floor. Suddenly she was looking down on the Transfiguration classroom on the first floor. She pulled back quickly and found herself again in the second floor bathroom. This was too strange.

She stood, or rather hovered, to an upright position and made her way to the door. She stared at it a moment, took a deep breath and stepped through. She was on the second floor hall way facing the stairs. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps and swept around to see McGonagall approaching.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor you have to help me..." she stopped abruptly as an occupied looking McGonagall stepped right through her and made her way down the stairs. 

Hermione felt her heart drop inside her. They couldn't hear or see her. 

Her head snapped up. But Myrtle could! Professor Binns would be able to help her. She started running toward the stairs and then stopped. _Hermione_, she chided herself, _use your head_. Then she simply floated through the floor.

*****

"Yes?" Harry said, stopping suddenly and slightly alarmed at the sight of Hermione staring at him. Behind him Ginny gave a little squeak as she ran into him, pushing him into Ron who stumbled and accidentally knocked over a pitcher of water on the bedside table. 

Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and cleaned up the mess immediately. 

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione asked a wistful smile on her face. 

Harry looked at Ron uncertainly. Ron shrugged a worried frown on his face. "I came to see you."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah."

"Well isn't that nice?" she said smiling. She hadn't seemed to notice Ron or Ginny.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

She looked up at her. "Just dreamy, thanks."

Harry exchanged confused looks with the other two.

"She may have a concussion." Pomfrey said handing her a potion. Hermione took it and drank it quickly. "I may have her stay overnight, after all."

"No, I'm fine." protested Hermione. "Really. I just want to get out of here and start living again."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron. "You're acting kind of strange."

She gave him an indigent look. "Strange!"

"Well...yeah."

She pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm fine," she said standing. "Where are my shoes?"

Ginny handed them to her and she slid them on and started walking towards the door. 

"I think she'll be alright," whispered Pomfrey to Harry. "Just keep an eye on her and bring her back if she complains of dizziness or ..." she stopped abruptly as Hermione ran into the door.

"Ow!" Hermione cried and then she turned and looked at the shocked faces of the other three. "I forgot." She said, biting her lip. Then she opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Oh dear," said Madame Pomfrey.

*****

****

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to **f0xyness39**, **Ridicumouse** (Myrtle fans unite!), and **Mysterious Anonymous Reviewer** for reviewing!


	3. A Harry Situation

****

Title: Out of Body, Out of Mind 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: An accident in potions almost means the end for Hermione. What happens when Moaning Myrtle takes advantage of Hermione's out of body experience? Will Myrtle finally get her chance with Harry? Will Hermione ever get her body back? Or will everyone think she's lost her mind, including her best friends?

****

A/N: A bit cheesy, but if you cut off the mold I think it's safe. As always please review!

****

CHAPTER THREE -- A HARRY SITUATION

Hermione sped down the first floor hallway towards the History of Magic classroom. She went through the door only to be greeted by the sight of an empty classroom. Her eyes automatically traveled to the blackboard at the front of the classroom that Professor Binns always drifted through when class began. She went up to it and stepped through.

She found herself in a room that dimly resembled a study. Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust and looked like it hadn't been touched in decades. There were two ceiling high bookcases crammed with books about the goblin rebellions and uprisings. In the corner was a lamp, desk and chair almost completely covered in cobwebs. And above the door was an antique clock, but there was no sign of Professor Binns. She glanced up at the clock. No wonder there weren't any classes, it was lunch time. She sighed as she stepped out into the hall, wondering where it was that dead professors went during the lunch hour.

She made her way towards the great hall, but when she got there she saw only living professors and students. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table but found no sign of Harry or Ron. She had just stepped out into the entrance hall when a student in front of her ducked and a wooden stick flew right through her. She heard a cackling and looked up to find Peeves throwing sticks at passing First Years. She had never been so happy to see Peeves in her life!

"Peeves!" she cried running towards him. He was facing away from her now, laughing at the students as they ran. "Peeves!" she shouted, this time directly behind him.

He stopped throwing sticks and turned around suddenly. He looked daunted as he said, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be..." but he trailed off looking stunned.

Hermione felt a ray of hope surge through her. He could see her! She almost felt like throwing her arms around him and hugging him...except he was a ghost and that was impossible. "I need your help..." she began, but she was cut off by a chilling voice that spoke behind her.

"What right do you have to question me, you sniveling excuse for a spook?"

Hermione spun around and came face to face with the Bloody Baron.

"None," said Peeves instantly dropping the remaining sticks.

"Quite right," the Baron said coldly. "Why are you throwing things at Slytherins when there are so many Gryffindors in plain sight?"

"Oh," said Peeves, seeming to shrink back. "I thought they were Gryffindors."

The Baron sniffed and floated away without another word. Peeves made a terrible face at his back and swept down the retrieve his sticks, leaving Hermione standing alone.

She had been standing right between them and neither one had seen her. 

She was worse off than a ghost, she was invisible.

*****

Ron looked up from his Transfiguration essay to find Hermione staring dreamily at Harry. She had her chin propped up on one hand and was smiling in a way that Ron could only describe as...wicked. It was a half smirk half simper and it was starting to disturb him. He frowned confused and troubled at his female best friend. She had been acting strangely all afternoon. He hoped whatever was wrong with her wore off soon. He didn't know if he could take her smiling at Harry like that much longer. Since when did she smile like that at _anyone, _anyhow? She had certainly never looked at him in that way.

Beside him, Harry threw down his quill. "Hermione," he whispered, "Will you stop staring at me? I can't concentrate."

"What?" she said snapping out of her trance.

"You were staring," Harry said.

Hermione's face turned red, "No I wasn't."

"You were," Ron said.

She looked at both of them, seeming to shrink from them, "No I wasn't. I was reading," she said defensively.

Ron snorted. "What? That unopened book in front of you?"

Hermione looked down at the untouched book and Ron was startled to see tears in her eyes when she looked up again. "Oh yes!" she cried loud enough for everyone in the library to hear her. "Just go ahead and make fun of me. Gang up on me and call me a liar to my face!" 

Every student in the library was now staring at them. Even Madame Pince was so shocked to see Hermione Granger causing an uproar that she didn't make a move to shush her.

"Hermione," Harry said, "We aren't making fun of you!" But she was already walking quickly towards the door wiping away a tear as she went.

"Honestly!" said Ron, slamming a book shut. "I think Neville's turned her crackers!"

"Come on," said Harry getting up and grabbing the wand she had left behind. "We'd better find her and apologize."

*****

Myrtle slammed the library door behind her and made her way down the hall, her cheeks warm with embarrassment. Of course she had been staring, but they didn't have to be quite so rude about it, did they?

And how could she help but stare when Harry was sitting right there in front of her. Close enough to touch. Really touch. She had forgotten what that felt like. To feel the warmth, the comfort, brought on by mere skin contact.

"Myrtle!"

She was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of Hermione calling her name. An instant later the girl was standing before her, hands on her hips and an angry look on her face that would have been intimidating if she hadn't been semi-transparent and therefore harmless. 

"Give me back my body, right now!"

"I can't," Myrtle said stepping deliberately through her. 

"Myrtle, you know this isn't fair!" Hermione said floating so that she was blocking her way.

Myrtle stopped abruptly and looked at the girl who stood before her. "Fair?" she asked in a dangerously low voice. "Fair? Is it fair that Olive Hornby made my life here a living hell? Is it fair that I was murdered because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Is it fair that I've had to stay stuck in this school, crying in a toilet, for the last fifty years watching everyone grow up and move on, knowing I never will?"

Hermione stood speechless, taken aback at her outburst.

"Life isn't fair, and death the bloody hell isn't. So get used to it."

"Hermione?" Myrtle looked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ron standing behind her. "Who are you talking to?" 

"No one," she said giving Hermione a sideways glance.

"Oh," said Harry, "I thought I heard you..."

"No," she said flashing them a nervous smile.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look she would've been blind not to see.

"They think I'm - you're mad." Hermione said startled. Myrtle pretended not to hear her.

"Look," said Ron finally after an awkward silence. "We didn't mean to upset you. We weren't making fun of you."

"Yes you were," Myrtle said stubbornly.

"No, we weren't," said Harry. "It's just...you've been acting strange since you've left the infirmary. Running into doors..."

"You ran into a door!" Hermione said alarmed. 

"...misplacing your wand, starin..I mean standing here talking to yourself."

"Hermione," Ron said slowly, "Maybe we should go back and see Madame Pomfrey again."

"I'm fine," Myrtle snapped, annoyed at herself for behaving so foolishly. Hermione was right, they must think her out of her mind. "Really," she said in a softer tone when she saw they weren't convinced. "I'm just tired, that's all. I think I'm going to go to the Common Room."

Harry handed her wand and she took it feeling a thrill as her fingers brushed his for just a few seconds. "We've got Quidditch practice. We'll see you later?"

"Mmmm, yeah," she said smiling at him.

"Oh, honestly!" said Hermione beside her as they watched the two boys disappear down the stairs.

*****

Myrtle didn't make her way towards the Common Room, instead she went straight to the corner of Hogwarts that had been her home for over half a century. She did a quick sweep of the stalls, locked the door and turned her attention towards Hermione. She couldn't afford being seen talking to thin air again. Not only was it embarrassing it would get her a first rate ticket to St. Mungo's in no time.

"What?" she said annoyed, balancing herself on a sink.

"What? You're in my body! What do you think?"

"I think you're overreacting. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad! I'm stuck in limbo while you're parading around as me making puppy eyes at Harry! It's bad!"

"You aren't in limbo." Myrtle said certainly, as she hopped off the sink and turned to regard herself in the mirror. It was quite a shock seeing Hermione's face in the mirror instead of her own pudgy, pimply, pumpkin-shaped face. She smiled to herself realizing that for once in her life (or afterlife, rather) she was fairly pretty. And skinny to boot! 

"You aren't going to leave me here forever, are you?" Hermione asked a panicked look on her face.

"Of course not," Myrtle said pulling her hair back and looking in the mirror. 

Hermione seemed to give a sigh of relief. 

"You won't live forever. Eventually you're body will die and since you aren't a ghost you'll die with it."

There was a shocked silence and after a moment Myrtle stopped in her hair arranging to sneak a glance over at Hermione. She was crying. Myrtle put a hand on her hip and looked at Hermione in surprise. "Why are you crying?"

"I might as well not exist," Hermione sniffled. "No one can hear me, no one can see me. I'll never be able to read, or write or talk to my friends, or see my parents. What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

Myrtle stared at her speechless for a moment. She had never in her whole life (or afterlife) made someone cry. It had always been others that had made her cry in the past. It saddened her and there was a part of her that felt sympathetic tears just a blink away. She knew what it felt like, being invisible to others. 

But there was something else there too, in making someone cry. A sort of power that made her feel stronger. A meanness that made her suddenly want revenge for all those years she had been invisible to pretty girls just like Hermione. This was her opportunity to make things right. This time she wouldn't have to deal with Olive Hornby, or wretched glasses, or acne, or with everyone hating her. This time she would have a chance. 

"Nothing no one else didn't do." Myrtle said at last. "Stop crying. I won't be stuck in your body forever. Once I complete my unfinished business I'll willingly give it back to you."

"Really?" said Hermione looking up at her with wet eyes.

"Yes," said Myrtle.

"What unfinished business?"

"I died when I was your age. Much too young to have really lived. I never did the one thing every girl our age should do."

Hermione frowned at her, "What?"

"Not much of a romantic are you?"

"What? You mean fall in love?" Hermione said startled.

Myrtle gave a short laugh, "No, I fell in love. alright. But I wasn't loved back."

"Then what?"

"My unfinished business is that I have to be loved by someone I love."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Surely you don't mean..."

Myrtle smiled. "I want Harry Potter to fall in helplessly, hopelessly, falling over himself in love with me."

"But he wouldn't be in love with you, he'd be in love with me!"

"But I would be you, so it _would _be me."

"Myrtle, you know that's impossible!" Hermione said her voice higher than usual.

"Impossible that anyone would love me?" Myrtle said feeling a little peeved at her nerve.

"No," Hermione said quickly, "I don't mean that. I mean, impossible that Harry would fall in love with _me_. I'm his best friend. He's never even shown an interest..."

"Make him."

"Make him!" Hermione said, clearly frustrated. "I can't even pick up a book, how am I supposed to make him do anything?"

Myrtle sighed, "Do you want your body back or not?"

"Myrtle...I can't!"

"It doesn't seem to me that you've got much of a choice." Myrtle said making her way towards the door. "Find me when you have a plan." 

She shut the door behind her feeling drunk on the knowledge that for the first time _ever _she was the one wielding all the power. It was a nice feeling.

*****

****

A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I'm afraid this chapter might have been a bit rushed, but there will be more character development coming your way soon! Tell me what you think, please review!

Special Thanks to all you lovely reviewers! 

__

Oceansun, Eve, Tiger Lily, Lighted Mage, CCChut81, Saturnfan, shugulsnorts, and Lemony Potter: I love you and want to bear your children!


	4. An Unexpected Encounter

****

Title: Out of Body, Out of Mind 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: An accident in potions almost means the end for Hermione. What happens when Moaning Myrtle takes advantage of Hermione's out of body experience? Will Myrtle finally get her chance with Harry? Will Hermione ever get her body back? Or will everyone think she's lost her mind, including her best friends?

****

A/N: The plot thickens. Please, please, please review!

****

CHAPTER FOUR -- AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER

It only seemed natural that an hour later Myrtle found herself in the library again.

When she had been a student she had spent most of her time in three places doing three things. She listened to gossip in her Common Room, cried her eyes out in the bathroom and lost herself in books in the library.

Reading had always been her way of escape. When she read she was drawn into a world where nothing could touch her. She forgot about the heartbreak, the teasing comments, the cruel pranks, the spiteful words. Even Olive Hornby couldn't penetrate the world her imagination had built, page by page, inside her mind. 

The hours spent in the library had probably been the only time Myrtle had truly been happy at Hogwarts. It had been her haven among the dark corridors. She had come back once in her ghost state but it had been too painful to look upon the rows and rows of books, knowing that she wouldn't ever be able to pick one up, let alone turn a page.

She could now, though. It had taken her awhile to find the last book she had been reading. It had been stuffed haphazardly in the very last row of the very last bookshelf, but she pulled it out and blew the dust off of it. She flipped it over and read the back of it. 

__

Her Last Chance by DeAnna Talcott

A unicorn brings together the heroine and the one man who makes her yearn to lose her virgin status! 

Myrtle smiled to herself. This was definitely the one. If she remembered correctly she had been in chapter ten, right when things had begun to get steamy. She walked over to a table while eagerly flipping through the pages. She sneezed at the dust that seemed to fly up at her. She wouldn't be surprised if she had been the last person to read it.

"Hermione!" called a voice from across the library, immediately getting a noisy shush from Madam Pince. Myrtle looked up frustrated. Honestly, how was she supposed to enjoy herself when people were always calling her name? 

A pudgy boy with light brown hair and large eyes was running towards her. By the time he finally reached her table he was panting heavily. He held up a hand as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, just spit it out," snapped Myrtle, eager to get back to her reading.

The boy's eyes opened wider. "I....I'm....sorry...about....today!"

Myrtle frowned. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm so...sorry," he gasped.

"Well you should be." she said reproachfully, deciding to go along with whatever he was talking about.

"I feel terrible! When Lavender told me I'd almost..." he tapered off as he looked up at her his eyes full of tears. He hurried on as if he was afraid she was going to blow up at him at any minute. "I'm sorry. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me. I understand if you never want to talk to me again...or help me with potions. Though I don't know who's going to help me now. I'm not sure if _any _Gryffindor is that brave."

Myrtle blinked. What was he going on about?

"Gran's going to kill me when she finds out," he said sorrowfully. "Well, if Ron doesn't first."

"Ron?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Finally something she knew about. "What about Ron?"

"He's going to kill me. Most likely in my sleep tonight, or perhaps after dinner."

"Why?" Myrtle asked her interest piqued. 

"Because I almost...because of you. You know how he is about you."

"How?" asked Myrtle scooting towards him. This was getting good.

The boy sighed. "Honestly, Hermione. It's obvious he likes you. Why else would he be so overprotective? And he's always looking at you...I don't know how you can miss it. 

"Does he really?" she asked a smile playing on the edge of her lips.

"Yes," he said. "And that's why he's going to kill me."

"But why would he want to kill you?"

"Because I almost killed you!" Neville said semi-loudly.

Myrtle's eyes widened. "That was you?" She gave him a large smile. "Don't worry, I won't let him kill you."

He gave her a confused look. "Really?"

"Really," she said smiling up at him. "Over my dead body."

* * * * *

"Ron!" Hermione screamed into her best friend's ear for the seventh time. He gave no response except for shouting "Come on, Harry. It's almost dinner time."

He was sitting the bleachers watching Harry practice his flying skills. Harry came to a stop in front of them. "Just a few more minutes."

"Alright," Ron grumbled, "But hurry, I'm hungry."

Harry grinned and set off to flying again. 

Hermione sighed and sat beside Ron. To have him so close and still so out of reach made her want to start crying all over again. She had done a lot of crying since this morning. Probably more than she had ever done before. Now she knew why Myrtle had spent most of her time moaning in the toilet. But at least Myrtle had been able to talk to people, or flood the bathroom, or be seen. This was much worse. Much, much, much worse.

"Oh, Ron," she whispered, "Won't you just listen to me for once in your life? I'm here. _Hear_ me."

Ron's eyes strayed from the flying Harry. He turned to look over his shoulder on the side she was sitting on.

It wasn't much, but he had looked her way. That had to mean something, didn't it?

"Ron?' she said startled. "You heard me didn't you?"

He said nothing as he took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. He inserted his pinky in his ear and dug out a small amount of wax.

"Oh, that's disgusting." Hermione said making a face. "Ron if you can hear me, give me some sort of sign."

He stared blankly over the field at Harry.

"Any sign." she pleaded. He didn't even blink.

Hermione sighed and slumped in her seat. It was useless. Ron never listened to her, even when she had her body. So why did she think he would listen now? He only took notice of her when she said something surprising or shocking. Unless....

She sat up and looked over at Ron who was rubbing his growling stomach. She took a deep breath and began to sing in a wavery voice. She felt like a fool, but it was worth a try.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,   
Teach us something, please,   
Whether we be old and bald   
Or young with scabby knees,   
Our heads could do with filling   
With some interesting stuff,   
For now they're bare and full of air,   
Dead flies and bits of fluff,   
So teach us things worth knowing,   
Bring back what we've forgot,   
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,   
And learn until our brains all.....rot." 

This last part was finished with a sigh as her rendition had failed to capture his attention. He was watching Harry finish his final lap, oblivious. Hermione wanted to hit him upside the head.

Suddenly he began to hum. It was low and she didn't recognize the tune at first, but then she realized that it was indeed the School Song. 

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Ron, you _did _hear me!"

Ron simply stood and began walking down the stairs to meet Harry, humming all the way.

* * * * *

"So Harry has never mentioned an interest in me?" Myrtle asked the boy who she had heard a passing girl call Neville.

Neville frowned, "Not a romantic interest, no."

"Oh," said Myrtle pouting. 

"Why?" Neville asked his eyes growing wide. "You don't like Harry...like _that _do you?"

Myrtle shrugged, "Maybe."

"Really?" Neville asked. "I never knew that."

They had been talking for the last thirty minutes or so. After she had promised him that she didn't hate him she had managed to get quite a bit out of him about Hermione's relationships with her best friends. It didn't look very promising, though.

"Are you coming to dinner?" Neville asked getting up. 

"Dinner?" Myrtle asked.

Neville nodded. "I'd rather not enter Ron's sight without you nearby."

"Oh, right," she said grabbing her book. She would have to catch up on her reading later.

"So how long have you liked Harry?" Neville asked as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Since I first saw him," Myrtle said automatically. 

"And you've never told him?"

"Why would I? I'm fat and ugly and no one likes me," she said bitterly.

Neville stopped abruptly, "You don't really believe that do you, Hermione?"

The use of her new name caused Myrtle to realize what she had just said . She gave him a small smile. "No, I guess not. I just feel that way sometimes."

"Well you aren't either," Neville said as they continued walking. "You're not fat, or ugly. You're the brightest witch of our generation and not at all haughty or mean about it."

Myrtle frowned. She wasn't any of those things.

"You should tell him," Neville whispered, as they finally entered the Great Hall.

Myrtle scanned the rows of students not finding the mop of black hair that she was looking for. "Maybe I will."

* * * * *

"Hurry up, Harry. I'm starving." Ron said walking quickly across the lawn to the school. Even Hermione was finding it hard to keep up with Ron's pace. 

"I'm coming," Harry mumbled. Hermione followed them as they made their way towards the Great Hall. When they entered the Entrance Hall they spotted Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming to dinner, Ginny?" Harry shouted over at her. 

"I'll be there in a moment." She said smiling. "I'm waiting for Colin."

Harry nodded at the mention of his biggest fan's name and speeded up his walk.. Just last week Colin had fallen out of the bleachers while trying to get a difficult shot of Harry catching the snitch. He had broken his arm in the process. Now every time he saw Harry he'd go to raise his slinged arm in salute and wince, "It was worth it, it was." Harry had tried to save Colin pain and himself guilt by avoiding him since the accident.

Hermione knew trying to communicate with the boys would be useless if they were distracted by food. Not to mention that she couldn't just try it in front of Myrtle. She was sure the not-so-friendly ghost would find some way to stop her. But perhaps she would be able to reach Ginny. 

She made her way over to Ginny who was looking expectantly up the stairs. 

"Ginny, can you hear me?"

Ginny turned away from her and traveled across the hall to the other end. Hermione followed her and watched as she glanced over her shoulder and bit her lip. Then she disappeared into an unused classroom. Hermione frowned. What on earth was she doing?

She looked up to see a crowd of Slytherins descending the stairs. Malfoy at the front of them. She was startled to see him staring directly at her. Could he see her?

She watched as he whispered something to his housemates. They disappeared into the Great Hall as he made his way straight for Hermione.

"Malfoy..." But he walked past her into the classroom GInny had disappeared into.

Hermione felt her mouth drop in astonishment. She quickly stepped through the door. She was greeted by the sight of Ginny Weasley, one of her closest friends, throwing herself at Malfoy. 

"What took you so long!" she said smiling as she pulled away from his kiss.

"Bloody Goyle..." but he was cut off as she kissed him again.

They drew apart and grinned at each other.

"I can't stay long," Ginny said, "Colin's sure to show up eventually and they'll wonder where I'm at."

"Meet me tonight."

"The usual place?"

"Yes."

She pulled away from him and made for the door but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back for one more kiss. She broke away from him, her eyes shining. "I have to go."

"Tonight!" He called after her.

"Tonight!" she said sliding out the door.

Hermione stood there stunned. Malfoy was rubbing his lips with his fingers a far away look on his normally cold face. Suddenly he smiled, his cheeks turning slightly pink, and walked out the door.

Ginny with Draco? Now Hermione knew she must be dreaming.

* * * * *

****

A/N: Hmm...That was a surprise, even for me. :D

Once again I'd love to thank all you wonderful reviewers. You keep me inspired to write more!

__

Andrea, StarShine, MorningStarSelphie, Eric and _Beckytakdevi likes tea_....THANK YOU!

And I was just about to post this chapter when I received your review, _soul of fyre158. _You have no idea how much those compliments meant coming from a writer of your caliber. :D Thank you!

Also, Myrtle's Romance Novel and Synopsis is real. I know....I couldn't believe it either. Coming soon thanks to Harlequin Romance. :D Fact _is_ stranger than Fiction.

http://www.eharlequin.com/harl/learntowrite/onwriting/52owrm21.htm


	5. Different Sides

****

Title: Out of Body, Out of Mind 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: An accident in potions almost means the end for Hermione. What happens when Moaning Myrtle takes advantage of Hermione's out of body experience? Will Myrtle finally get her chance with Harry? Will Hermione ever get her body back? Or will everyone think she's lost her mind, including her best friends?

****

A/N: WARNING! Angst ahoy! Please review! 

****

CHAPTER FIVE -- DIFFERENT SIDES

Myrtle sat by the fire seemingly engrossed in her book. At a table a few feet away Harry, Ron and Ginny were doing their homework. Hermione was pacing up and down in front of the fire.

"How could she do this to me? she asked thin air. "I thought we were really close!"

Myrtle sighed and lowered her book. It was impossible to concentrate when Hermione was carrying on so. She had been ranting about Ginny seeing some Slytherin ever since she had suddenly appeared at dinner. 

"It seems to me that you have more to worry about than who your friend is seeing behind your back." Myrtle whispered so low that only Hermione could hear. Hermione ignored her and continued to pace. 

"Did she think I'd tell Ron?"

"Well, wouldn't you?" Myrtle said, bored.

"What?" Hermione said stopping abruptly and looking at her. "No I wouldn't!"

"You wouldn't?" Myrtle asked enjoying the total look of confusion on Hermione's face. "You're perfectly fine with a Gryffindor seeing a Slytherin?"

"Well, in theory...yes. It doesn't matter what house they're in. But Malfoy? Ugh!"

"Typical Gryffindor," said Myrtle raising her book just below eye level and pretending to read. In all actuality she was watching Harry do his Divination homework.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Gryffindors always think they are better than everyone else."

"What house were you in then?"

"Slytherin."

Hermione snorted. "You were in Slytherin?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Myrtle said shortly. She didn't have to look quite so shocked, did she?

"I always thought you were Hufflepuff."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Myrtle cried, causing the three at the table to look up at her in a startled fashion. There was a moment of total silence and then Myrtle blushed and held up the book apologetically. "That stupid Hufflepuff Hussy, she just makes me so mad!"

The three exchanged looks and Ron whispered something to Harry.

Hermione shook her head, "Look, we need to talk."

Myrtle nodded and stood. "Goodnight."

"Are you going to bed already?" Ron asked incredulously . "You haven't even done any homework tonight."

"Yes, I'm tired." She said rather coldly to Ron. She was finding that Ron hadn't changed much from the second year she had met four years ago. He was still outspoken and rude. 

"Me too," said Ginny putting away her books. "Goodnight."

"Night," Harry called as they ascended the stairs.

* * * * *

Hermione took a deep breath, looked her body in the eye and tried to make Myrtle understand. "If you're gong to be me you could at least make it realistic," she said with a frown. "I don't run into walls, I don't eat absurd amounts of sweets -- my parents _are _dentists after all-- and I don't read romance novels!" 

She had been horrified upon finding Myrtle stuffing her face full of treacle tarts at dinner, gaining undisguised stares from her fellow Gryffindors. Myrtle had eaten as if there was no tomorrow until Ron had finally said something about stopping and she had left in a huff. Mentally she could understand that Myrtle hadn't eaten anything in fifty years, but Hermione had never been so embarrassed in her life. Well, not until two seconds later, however, when Lavender had reached over to pick up the book Myrtle had left behind and it was made known up and down the Gryffindor table that Hermione Granger, the prefect, read trashy romance novels.

"Well, what do you do then?" Myrtle asked crossing her arms. They were sitting on her bed, having pulled the curtains and placing a soundproof spell so that they could talk in peace.

"I study," said Hermione simply. She knew she did more than that, but she couldn't think of anything else on the spot. Besides, the N.E.W.T.s were only a year away.

"In other words, you're boring." Myrtle said frowning.

"I am not boring!" Hermione protested. 

"You _are _boring," Myrtle said. "No wonder Harry has been your friend for six years and never wanted more."

Hermione sat up straighter, Myrtle's words stung. "You should talk, _Moping _Myrtle! You've spent the last fifty years crying in a toilet because you never had anyone love you back. That's not really screaming 'fascinating' is it?"

"Shut up," said Myrtle looking at Hermione unhappily. "What would you know about love anyway? You've never stuck your head outside of your books to notice what's been right here in front of you. There's a reason I haven't been living life to the fullest, I've been dead. What's your excuse?"

"Look," Hermione said sighing. "all I'm saying is this. If you want Harry to fall in love with me...or you, or whoever. You're going to have to stop acting so unusual! It's a wonder they haven't carted me off to St. Mungos yet. Just do what I would do. At least until I can come up with someway to..." Hermione faltered.

"To get him to fall in love with me," Myrtle finished for her.

Hermione frowned, "And stop staring at him."

"I don't stare," Myrtle said pouting. "I study."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine," Myrtle said sighing. "I'll stop staring. But if I'm going to act like you, I'm going to need you to stick around. Don't go wandering off so much. Otherwise I might have to do something completely unexpected."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, startled.

Myrtle smiled wickedly at her, "Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something."

Hermione didn't like her tone at all. 

* * * * *

Hermione sat in the Common Room staring into the dying fire. It had been deserted long ago by Ron and Harry. Myrtle was asleep upstairs in her bed and she was left to wait out the night. On the plus side it did give her time to think over her situation. On the down side it seemed a hopeless situation the more she thought about it. 

First, there was the problem of no one being able to see or hear her except Myrtle. Ron had seemed to have some reaction to her presence but she didn't know how she was going to communicate with him, or anyone else for that matter, with Myrtle always hanging about. She also didn't understand why Myrtle had seen her when no other ghost could. It didn't make any sense. What she needed was to go to the library and research out of body experiences, but there was no way for her to do that in the state she was in.

Second, there was the problem of Harry. She didn't like the way Myrtle was always looking at him. Like he was a piece of candy for Merlin's sake! Frankly, it was embarrassing. Who knew what rumors were being spread around the school by Lavender and Parvati. Not to mention that it wouldn't be long before Harry began to notice her behavior. And then...well then Myrtle may do something insane like pledge her undying love to Harry. Hermione shivered at the thought. 

Third, there was the problem of Ginny. Since when was she seeing Malfoy? Since when did any Weasley tolerate a Malfoy enough to kiss them? Was she in trouble? Under some kind of love potion? Had she gone insane? How could she date someone who's father tried to kill her second year? Hermione was genuinely worried about the girl. She was also not a little hurt that Ginny hadn't told her about her relationship. They had grown very close over the last two years and it felt like a punch in the stomach that she couldn't be trusted with this piece of information. 

As if on cue, Hermione looked up to see the figure of Ginny Weasley tiptoeing down the stairs. She suddenly remembered the conversation she had overheard at dinner. She was on her way to meet Malfoy. Hermione watched her as she walked through the Common Room oblivious to her presence. It only took Hermione a moment to decide to follow her. She realized that it was a bit intrusive, but she _was _worried. Besides, Ginny would never know.

* * * * *

Ginny hugged her knees as she sat on the stone bench carved into the stone Astronomy Tower wall. From the tower she could see the grounds all the way to the Forbidden Forest bathed in moonlight. It was a beautiful night and the stars glittered against the dark blue sky like diamonds. Ordinarily she would have been entranced by the beautiful scenery.

Instead she was staring down at the stone floor. She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting for Draco to show, but she knew it had been too long. She could feel worry gnawing at her stomach. It wasn't like him not to show up when he said he would. He would have sent her an owl or manage to get her a message somehow. She couldn't push away the feeling that something terrible had happened. 

She shivered at the thought and looked around the tower. Her imagination was definitely getting to her. She couldn't shrug off the feeling that she was being watched and kept imagining eyes staring at her from the darkness. She slowly stretched out her legs and stood up from the cold stone seat. She walked to the window and looked out over the grounds. She should go. It was getting later and she would be falling asleep in class tomorrow for keeping these hours.

She jumped as she heard the door creak open and she spun around to be greeted by the sight of a tired looking Draco. She smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "You scared me," she chided playfully, walking over to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Did I?" he asked blankly, not returning her smile.

Something was different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something there. "Where have you been?"

"I had to talk to my father."

"What?" Ginny asked alarmed. "He's here at Hogwarts?"

"No, we talked in the Common Room, through the fireplace."

"Oh," she said, not a little relieved that Lucius Malfoy was a safe distance away. She looked up at Draco and found his gaze focused on the window. He looked so stiff and pale, like a statue. Why was he refusing to look at her?

His voice was low as he spoke, "He wants me to get the Dark Mark as soon as possible. He says it's time."

She gasped and stepped away from him. Surely she had heard him wrong. "The Dark Mark?" she repeated numbly.

He nodded and his eyes met hers. 

"What did he do when you told him no?"

He looked away from her and said nothing.

Ginny felt her chest constrict, "You did tell him no, didn't you?"

"Damn it, Ginny, it's not that easy."

"What do you mean it's not that easy?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. She stepped toward him and laid her hand on his arm. "You're not a Death Eater, Draco."

"Not yet," he said bitterly.

"Not ever!" she said desperately, squeezing his arm. He looked down at her hand on his arm and sneered. 

"Who's going to stop me?" he asked, coldly. "You?"

She swallowed hard. "That's not you," she whispered. "You're not your father, Draco."

He pushed her hand away and shook his head, "You don't understand. Without my family, I'm nothing."

"That's not true!"

"It is." he said forcefully. "If I refuse, I'll have no money, no home, no name, no friends..."

"You'll have me," she said cutting him off.

He looked down at her a strange expression on his face. "And if I refuse to refuse?"

She bit her lip, "You can't have both worlds, Draco."

He tensed and she saw his hands roll themselves into fists. "No, I suppose, I can't," he said softly.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she reached up to gently tuck a stray of his pale hair behind his ear. "You've made your decision, then?"

He nodded. She reached up and pulled him down to her for a long kiss. He pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and she found that her tears were falling down her face. "I guess this is goodbye, then." 

She swept her long red hair over her shoulder and went to unhook a thin gold chain that hung around her neck.

"Don't," he said quickly, holding out a hand and stopping her. "Keep it."

"I can't," she said.

"I want you to."

She dropped the chain with a sigh, suddenly feeling too tired to take it off. She turned and willed her feet to make their way to the door. At the door she turned and looked back at him. With the moonlight coming in from behind him he looked like a faceless angel with a halo of blonde hair.

"Are we enemies, again?" she asked.

He shook his head, "We were never enemies, Ginny. Just on different sides."

"I wish you were on the right one," she said softly, before walking through the door. She was concentrating so hard on trying not to cry that she didn't hear his whispered reply. 

"So do I."

* * * * *.

****

A/N: Okay you D/G shippers must really hate me right now. Don't fear! This is just the beginning. As for all you Myrtle supporters, I apologize for the small appearance of our star. Though this chapter had some very important information about our favorite Naked-Prefect-Obsessed Ghost. 

Apologies for taking so long to churn out this chapter. I wanted that last scene perfect without being melodramatic...tell me if I succeeded or if it is sickeningly sappy. PLEASE? Constructive Criticism is always valued. 

Once again I'd love to thank all you wonderful reviewers. You keep me inspired to write more!

Scrabbit, Kristen Elizabeth, Arctic_Akita, Ailsa, Eric Bloodstone, Andrea, depth, Lost Dove, Angelic_Eyez....THANK YOU!


End file.
